unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:J'Suz Kusov
Guardian of my Talk Page I have hired Lord Shithead to be the guardian of my Talk Page, say anything rude or stupid on it, and he shall zap you with his Sentinel Beam and kill you. This has been a J'Suz Kusov and his Elite Posse service announcement, thank you for your time. NOW STOP LOOKING AT THIS SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ILLMATIC(STOMP EM IN TEH NUTZ!) 06:04, January 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Welcome Hi, welcome to Gruntipedia! Thanks for your edit to the File:Usze 'Taham.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ADMYAMAMOTO (Talk) 19:48, September 25, 2010 Fanon You should probably move some of the fanon to your userpage. I don't think you'll be banned for posting it, but it would be a damn shame to not be able to read it :)That Swedish Guy'' Snackstället 08:03, October 13, 2010 (UTC)'' Deleter of page It was some user named Dr. Halsey that deleted eveything on your page. Revan1776 18:29, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Revan1776 No There was a couple others she did this to also, claiming they were fanfiction, but isnt this the halo humor wiki? Revan1776 18:59, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Revan1776 Article Your article has been reverted to the version before Dr. Halsey emptied it. If you have any questions or need any help, go to my talk page. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 20:27, October 15, 2010 (UTC) On Your Side It was not me who approved of the deletion to your article. I didn't even know of its existence 'till now. I read over it today and did some snooping and will reverse the deletion action, but it does require some spell checks. I'll continue to monitor it.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 14:31, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Skirmisher Well seeing that Skirmishers are a sub-species of Jackals I don't think Skirmishers should be classified as their own autonomous race. But I can put a link on the Jackal page. Thanks for the suggestion.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 11:44, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yo How would you like to be the Elite that stabs Noble Six in the face ? This is SSPPAARRTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 00:40, October 27, 2010 (UTC) GoG Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 22:27, October 28, 2010 (UTC) HELP I'm getting the urge to buy black ops . Is that bad ? Helljumper141 02:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Mark of Shame Lol don't worry i posted "BUY REACH" on CoD forums .... awsome times Helljumper141 23:21, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Response to Halo Rap on your page 368px|rightHelljumper141 00:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) How this WTF boom ? 480px|right[[User:Helljumper141|'Helljumper']] (Eat a taco and shut up!!!) 01:34, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Promotion You have been promoted to Heavy Grunt in GoG. And yes, you can edit the main page. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 14:08, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Moah Rap This is now one of my fav. Just wait its one of those with small talk in the begining Jnv7_hEuPXE [[User:Sgt Viktor Reznov|'Reznov']] (For the motherland!) 01:03, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Don't worry. I added Covenant Separatists to the main page's faction section.--THOU IN HATE SHALL KEEP US BADASS, WHILST WE FIND THE OREO SNACK 12:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) SUP SUP, Mah Squidface!!! YO, PEACE OUT HyHe 'Todee 05:30, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Jokes Yo momma like a shotgun-two cocks and shes ready to blow Yo momma so fat- she jumped, da bitch got stuck! Yo momma so dumb-she stole free samples!!! Random Marine 03:40, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Noobasaurus Rex I do not question you and your work, but you need to stop putting your name and interactions on articles. I admit that you do a lot of work here and that Gruntipedia isn't as strict as it used to be, since your behavior could get you banned some year ago when this wiki was still under command by the original admins. If you ever feel like putting your name in articles for the sake of humor, try to make it brief and not over the top, just like I did when when I put my name on the Noob article. I just want you to short down on the whole name thing. That is all. Over n' out The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 11:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Noobasaurus Rex Other people? Your posse? The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 11:42, December 23, 2010 (UTC) My apologies I want to apologize for my earlier accusations against you regarding naming. I may have jumped the gun on this one. Sincerely, The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 22:40, December 25, 2010 (UTC) POSSE I WANNA BE IN YOUR POSSE!!!!1!!!!!!!1!!!!!!eleventy!!!!!!!1!!!!HyHe 'Todee 05:02, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Test Results 1.Yes 2.??? 3.Never knew (Never thought about it) 4.Yes 5.Yes 6.Yes 7.Sometimes 8.Usher (and you) 9.Yes 10.Yes 11.Yes 12.No 13.WHO THE FUCK?!?!?! 14.Yes BTW, I am a gold ranked 'leet HyHe 'Todee 19:42, December 26, 2010 (UTC) ?????? I went to this one site, it had ur username, it said you were 'Jesus Kusov' and that you were 13 yrs. old. Please put a signature, and you were probably looking at my clan's site. The "Jesus" thing is a joke, and yes I am 13 and I am in 8th grade. J'Suz Kusov 21:18, December 26, 2010 (UTC) O.o I'm 12, and in 6th grade, DAYUM HyHe 'Todee 21:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) SITES? Do u use social networking sites? if so, tell me which ones BTW, do you use chatrooms? HyHe 'Todee 22:22, December 26, 2010 (UTC) YOU Where do you live? Wats your real name? BTW, I am random marine too :) HyHe 'Todee 23:09, December 26, 2010 (UTC) HeHe... How's your crusade with HyHe 'Todee??? Only two things are endless; the universe, and stupidity 20:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) In the Berlin+1 timezone. . . . . . . Happy New Year! The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 00:02, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Holy flapjacks! I'm talking with someone in the past! The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 03:01, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:?? I was just joking about the time delay. Where I live it's the year 2011 and your still in the year of 2010. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 03:10, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Question If you tell me what you want it to say then I will happily send you the coding along with instructions. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 04:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Banner Looking at the banner at the moment. Use the GoG Forums for suggestions in the future. Russian Pope of Pwnage Говорить 02:15, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Code ILLMATIC Copy in edit mode, go to preferences, check the box underneath the bar, paste code in bar and save changes. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 12:26, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Re: Prophet of tolerance. I'm "only" a Deacon, not an Admin. Talk to Admiral or Pope. Sorry! :( The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 01:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ight Everyone is allowed to put delete tags for the admins to see. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 14:10, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Welcome messages Sorry it took me a while to respond. I don't personally send those messages to new members. The site automatically sends those using the names of the top admins. Answerzzz!!! 1. Yeah, maybe you should do something about separating fanon from the regular articles in any way you see fit. 2. Prophet of Haters, the inventor of Heretic Pit and slaughterer of innocent people, is in no way beatable as seen in his duel with Chuck Norris. The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 22:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Drone article Hooray for temporary solutions!!! The GoG Deacon/Snackstället 04:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ... I've been.....places.....*puts down crack and slowly walks away* YOU MUST DIE!! 20:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) XD UR NOT MY FATHER! (it says on ur page) YOU MUST DIE!! 03:03, January 19, 2011 (UTC) HAHA!!! Id Rather have a really cool dad, and i kno it is a joke =D